heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Revelation as a Fraud
Lots of heroes are eventually exposed as pretending to be someone they're not, in order to fit in. This is oftentimes tied to Confessions and Truth. Examples * Due to a wound she received in battle, Fa Mulan is exposed as a woman to the Chinese Army. She is spared death, the punishment for a woman joining the army, as Shang's way of repaying the debt from Mulan rescuing him during the previous battle. Mulan is left behind by the army and prepares to return home to face humiliation. * Jonathan Loughran is exposed as a human to the monsters. * After falling into Ernesto de la Cruz's swimming pool, Miguel Rivera is revealed as a living boy to Ernesto and everyone at the party. * Aladdin is exposed as a street rat by Jafar. * Ariel turns back into a mermaid as the sun sets just before she kisses Eric after getting her voice back. Ursula kidnaps Ariel and takes her back into the ocean, where Eric plans to rescue her. *Toto pulls back a curtain, revealing the Wizard of Oz to be not a real wizard, but an ordinary man. *When Josh Baskin attempts to explain that he is really a child, Susan interprets this as fear of commitment on his part, and dismisses his explanation. *Oscar reveals to have lied about being a Sharkslayer to Don Lino and the entire reef. *When a robot-wielding General Edward puts him in a painful wedgie, Lemuel Gulliver is forced to admit to the people of Lilliput that he is "just the guy from the mail-room" and nothing more. Quotes Gallery The_Good_the_Sad_and_the_Drugly_(217).jpg|Bart Simpson confesses to Jenny that he was actually bad before he met her and only pretended to be good to start a relationship. He continues to say that he is changed completely because of being with her. Jenny angrily dumps him. Joni_bravo.png|Major Man admits to the Powerpuff Girls that he set up all of those other disasters so he could get all the fame and glory. Trixie_wearing_that_Alicorn_amulet_S3E5.png|Trixie admitting to Twilight that she was a fraud out of being jealous, because the Alicorn was so good at everything magic, that the magician wanted to beat her at something, only to make peace with her. CDIiz9kW4AEPhFt.jpg|Cartman revealing his left hand puppet Mitch Connor to be a con man. Road-el-dorado-disneyscreencaps.com-7692.jpg|Tulio and Miguel exposing each other as people pretending to be gods. Mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-7089.jpg|Mulan exposed as woman in front of the Chinese Army. Wala.jpg|Red exposing to the other birds that Judge Peckinpah is smaller than he calling himself as "higher" bird. LittleMermaidEricandariel.jpg|Ariel is exposed by Ursula to Eric for being a mermaid. The_Little_Mermaid_2_Melody_and_Ariel_(1).jpg|Melody admitting she would hope to be more of a mermaid than a human. Bean's Fake Bird.jpg|Mr. Bean's bird forgery is exposed by Scrapper. Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-8951.jpg|Koda shocked to learn that Kenai was really a human. Aladdin-8563.jpg|Aladdin exposed by Jafar as a street rat. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7452.jpg|Johnny is exposed as a human to the monsters. coco-disneyscreencaps.com-7010.jpg|Miguel is revealed to be a living boy, after he falls into Ernesto's swimming pool. Big_McIntosh's_disguise_tears_off_S5E17.png|Big McIntosh revealed to be posing as Orchard Blossom just to join Apple Bloom. All_Might's_weak_form_revealed.png|All Might has been exposed by All For One to every people,as his true form. Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts